Ayano x Budo
by CocoxPie
Summary: Ayano has killed all her rivals EXCEPT Osana Najimi, who has yet to confess to Senpai. No matter how hard she tries Osana manages to avoid, unknowingly, the yandere girl. Just when she is about to SNAP. Some one...or should I say some boy...interferes. *whispers* its budo *whispers* The first chapter is up...but it's not over...yet
1. Chapter 1

**Monday week 10, 3:30**

 **Ayano's P.O.V**

Okay which club should I attend? Art? Well I could get away with blood on me….nah. Light music? To dispose of bodies easier? Nope Been there done that. Hmmm Martial Arts Club….Not a bad Idea. Okay!

"Um hi…"

"Hey there! Would ya like to join the martial arts club?" Budo, as what info-chan said, asked

"Uh okay sure!" I smiled a fake smile

"Alright! All you need to do is come at least once a week."

"Okay maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay"

Step 1 is a go. Now for step 2

 **Budo's P.O.V**

"I still can't believe you have a crush on her, I bet she can't even kill a fly" Juku said

"Juku! How would you know?"

"You saw how she came in! She was all like; Uh um I- Hi …I-I would like to"

"Y'know he's got a point and also she has a crush" Shima added.

"Who?"

"Can't tell it's a secret" Shima said

"How would you even know?"

"I have my connections besides, I know everything."

"Not like that info-chan girl right"

"No not like her, she's a creep"

"She probably has speakers and cameras everywhere" Mina said

"Whatever, It's good that she hears. HEY INFO-CHAN YOUR'E A CREEP YA KNO?"

"You do realize you look awfully stupid doing that." Mina said

"Yeah, yeah yeah whatever Shima just get on to the juicy stuff who's her crush?" Shi said

"Wow you people are very impatient, fine she likes this boy named Taro, Taro Yamada"

"Him? That guy has his head in the clouds all the time, _he_ can't even kill a fly"

"Well at least he is her type" Sho added

'Hahahaha' They all laughed

"Oh come on Budo don't be so down" Mina said

"How's it going guys!" Haruto said walking in

"Sup peeps!" Ryuto said walking alongside Haruto.

"We 'overheard' your conversation and we decided to help you with your 'crush' situation"

"Overheard?"

" _Help?"_

"Say wha-?"

"Okay we start at 8:30 sharp tomorrow!" Haruto said

"Guys, He's Insane I just came here cuz I left my radio here" Ryuto

"Dude we still need to pair you up with pippi!"

"G-gotta go!" Kyoto then left

"Get back here!"

"Okay….Your friends are normal, Budo" Shi said

"Guys it's 4:30" I said

"Annnd…?"

"START WARMING UP!"

 **Friday week 10, 8:00 a.m**

 **Ayano's P.O.V**

I have eliminated almost all my rivals. It was hard but I managed to do it. I'll do anything to get my senpai.

Student Council President —Check

The Delinquent Leader —Check

The Substitute Teacher —Check

The Substitute Nurse —Check

Swim Team Captain —Check

Drama Club President —Check

Cooking Club President —Check

Oka Ruto —Check

Even Senpai's sister

The only one who is left is….Osana Najimi. A childhood friend of senpai.

Persona: Tsundere

Club: No Club

Crush: **_Senpai_**

No matter what I do I can't kill her. I tried weights but she just moved out of the way. Poison does't work either because she is too busy drooling over senpai to even eat betrayal doesn't work because first of all I can't even make friends with her because senpai is her only friend. I can't kidnap her because she doesn't follow me. You name it, I've done it.

It's already friday and she's confessing at the end of the day. Maybe I could straight up kill her when she goes to the bathroom. She usually goes right after school. Yes…..perfect. MUAHAHAHA Okay ayano try not to get crazy…..yet.

 **12:30 Lunch Time**

I forgot to attend the martial arts club! Oh whatever I don't need that stupid club I will soon have my senpai! Oh gosh! I gotta get the knife! I ran toward the kitchen but before I got to my destination…."Boom!" I had fallen on top of someone….and not just anyone. The boy bud from the martial arts club.

"O-oh s-sorry Budo was it?"

"Uh yeah….Its ok but um can you get off me?"

"Oh! Yeah right ehehehe…." Damn I really messed up and….why do I feel so warm…?

 **Budo's P.O.V**

Well, she fell on top of me…..that was….akward. Wait…is she….Blushing?

"Uh- I-I gotta go"

Hmm she was acting kinda odd. Maybe I should follow her…

I saw her go into the kitchen and take…a knife? What? She then ran off outside of the girls bathroom. Holding the knife in a murderous like position. Okay….maybe she's not as weak as I thought. But really that gets me kinda curious. I then saw Osana-chan leave the bathroom with another girl. After they left Ayano got really upset.

"UGH! That girl just HAD to be there she couldn't have just let me kill Osana why does this happen to ME?"

O_O

Couldn't hurt a fly my butt. I think she is gonna hurt WAY more than a fly….

The weird thing is….I still love her. I guess I was in for that I mean she acted so perfect and so innocent…but no one is TRULY perfect.

 **Friday Week 10, 3:50**

 **Ayano's P.O.V.**

S-senpai got Osana's note and is now heading to the cherry tree where Osana is waiting. I started panicking and breathing unstably. My hands clenched up and I felt my heart shatter into millions and millions of unfixable peaces. All my hope and the little emotions I had oozed out through my fingertips leaving me with a blank soulless body. I watched in horror as Osana hugged senpai….I…was…..to…..LATE! I started twitching insanely and my eyes went a deep grey. I ran to find I knife….This is where I would SNAP. I ran tears streaming out of my eyes I could barely see where I was going. I ran and ran and ran…..Until I hit something….something….soft.

"A-ayano? Please say something! I know your still in there"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY BUDO!" I used him away and took a knife and ran back toward the scene but something stopped me again….

"Ayano- ugh you gotta stop killing people!" He said pushing me against the wall. Damn I should have done the martial arts class! He pinned my hand, the one with the knife but instead I kicked him causing him to loose focus. I jammed my knife in to his side.

"AHGH!" He yelled. I flinched…Blood oozed from his left arm and side staining his uniform. He pushed me against the wall again. Dammit this boy has guts. I should have killed him before. At least he had a weak spot I was about to kick him again until I felt something against my lips. In shock I dropped the knife. I started to cry and tried to push away. Wh-why is he doing this, I l-love senpai.

"B-budo, p-please let m-me go" I cried avoiding his face. I tried to pull away-

"Ayano…I-…Love you" I felt something in my chest something I never had felt before….a new emotion but I could recognize it….It felt like when I met senpai but much stronger…I stopped trying to break free and fell into Budo's arms. I shut my eyes and cried.

"It's okay….I'm here you don't need Taro."

….

"B-budo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

"Wh-what?"

"Please…?" I say as I got closer…..It had felt nice. I have never felt something like this before….

"I liked how you kissed" I added. His cheeks turned a light pink and he lowered his eyes. I hadn't realized how cute he looked. I guess I was so focused on senpai I hadn't seen the other boys.

"You are so cute I never realized how cute you were"

"Uhh….." His cheeks darkened a few shades. I started playing with his hair.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about the cut I gave you….I'm so sorry" I then grabbed him and took him to the infirmary.

"Take of your shirt so I can wash it"

"Um okay" He took off his shirt and wow is he looking good! I started to clean his wound and bandaged it.

"I'm sorry Budo…you probably hate me right?"

"No! Of course not." After I fixed his wound I cleaned up the blood from outside and went towards the cherry trees with Budo.

"Hey, you were supposed to go to the martial arts club this week but you didn't."

"Oh, shut up heehee"

We finally made it there.

"Hey remember you wanted that second kiss?"

"Ye-" He then pressed his lips against mine as cherry blossom flower petals fluttered down around us. I never knew I would feel these new emotions…But I did.

 **Wow that was a lot of fluff well hope u guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is part two of my story of Ayano x Budo. And you're probably wondering why is there a part two? Isn't it done? and the thing is I am going to make a part two of my story because I decided it's kind of out of character for Ayano to just give up Senpai just like that. In part two to she's going to be a bit more in character then in part one. If you like the ending from before then don't read this chapter because it will have a different ending but it still will end as a Budo x Ayano story/fanfic. This chapter will have more characters more about Osana and Senpai and also more emotion and details about the characters' P.O.V and feelings.**

 **So that's about it for now and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Ayano's P.O.V**

Hehehe my plan is working. That budo kid is so easy to fool just like stealing candy from a baby. He believes I'm madly in love but the truth is I just don't wanna deal with him.

 **Conscience:** But...Ayano you felt emotions that must mean something, right?

OF COURSE NOT I might have felt emotions but he doesn't make me feel like how senpai makes me feel...I think...UGH whatever kinda off topic here and ENOUGH about the stupid boy I LOVE SENPAI.

 **Conscience:** Yeah well good luck with that cuz your "man" is with Osana

Oh shut up. I can still eliminate her...even though my heart feels like it got stomped on, crushed by a truck thrown out the window and put back in my chest.

 **Conscience:** Hey, who knows. Maybe senpai didn't accept her feelings. She'll feel all sad and gloomy and will be alone with no whitnesses you kill her and violá senpai is yours.

Hmm good point but DON'T GET MY HOPES UP but I could still kill her even if senpai does accept her feelings

 **Conscience:** Either way the bitch is gonna die MUAHAHA **cough cough** sorry got a bit carried away

Yeah, okay

 **Conscience:** GIRL, YOU DO REALIZE YOU ARE STILL KISSING BUDO

WAIT WHAT?

Budo and I broke free from the kiss and I breathed in quickly for air.

"Uh is something wrong?" Budo asked

"Wha...? Uh no, nope, nada I was just outta breath. Hehe"

"Oh ok"

"Hey...um I gotta go"

Okay now I gotta find a way to kill Osana. I thought as I ran YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT. I'LL JUST KILL HER IN CLASS. HAHAHA. Wait...no that won't work...ugh lemme just sleep on it.

 _ **That night**_

Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep. Can't sleep.

I CAN'T SLEEP.

I decided to go and get some water to calm me down. I turned on the kitchen lights and-

"He-llo!"

"WHO THE FUCK'S THERE?" I said taking a knife

"It's me, your conscience and WOAH WOAH WOAH BUDDY! . . or don't, you can't kill me anyway"

"What? B-but your not in my head"

"Nope I'm out here."

"Wha-?"

"Ayano, you are slowly going insane...well...more insane^^ thats why you are talking to me, your conscience. Really your just talking to nothing LOL teehee"

"Um...okay. But if you are my conscience then why are you so cheerful. You act NOTHING like me"

"Well I'm like your opposite. The more insane and gloomy you are the more cheerful and energetic I get! and vice versa. Tee hee. It's to keep balance in your mind. So please don't go insane! I don't wanna be perky and stuff. Tee hee. GAH ITS' DISGUSTING"

"Ookay...well since your here...I need your help...conscience"

"What's up? Heehee. God I hate this"

"Well I can't stop thinking about Budo..."

"You...what?"

"It's just I've been thinking that maybe...he liked me before"

"Well duh! He did kiss you"

"Yeah...but I didn't really pay attention to him. I was so focused on senpai"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _*walking*_

 _huh? *sees budo* who is he? *snaps picture*_

 ** _Budo masuta_**

 _ **Club:**_ _Martial arts_

 _ **Personality:**_ _Heroic_

 _ **Crush:**_ _?_

 _ **Self-Defense:**_ _Martial arts master_

 _Hmm martial arts master ey? I'll see about that._

 _So here is the martial arts club classroom. Okay._

 _*walks up to Budo*_

 _"Hi- uh...do ya wanna join the-" Budo began_

 _Okay lets see...*squints eyes slightly* hmm he is quite tall...his figure is skinnier then I expected...he does have some muscles lets see about his face...*stares into eyes* hmm he has the bandana thingy...flowy silky hair...nice grey eyes...like mine...only his was filled with emotion and mine were just grey filled with emptiness...okay I think I could eliminate him so he won't be a threat...jawline, eyebrows, cheeks...? his cheeks...are pink? I jolted my head back my head. That was...odd. Okay. Some girl came out of the dressing room curtain thing._

 _"Hey you, brown haired girl" I said_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"is this your boyfriend?"_

 _"Wh-what? No! Of course not!" "Huh? No!" the girl and Budo said in unison_

 _"Uhm wh-why do you ask?" The girl said_

 _"I see your face turn pink anytime your near him...so"_

 ** _Budo's P.O.V_**

 _I heard the door slide open to see...a-ayano? I've kinda had a crush on her for a while. Maybe she wants to join the club!_

 _"Hi- uh...do ya wanna join the-"_

 _She began she was studying me closely for some reason. 'Wh-what the-' she was examinating my body the her face went towards my hair the she looked at my face. She was a bit close and was looking directly into my eyes witch made kinda uncomfortable. I could feel my cheeks warm up. M-maybe she likes me? I thought until I heard the sliding of the changing room curtain. Shima came out of the dressing room._

 _Hey you, brown haired girl" Ayano said_

 _"Yes?" shima asked_

 _"is this your boyfriend?" say WHAT?_

 _"Huh? No!" I said and "Wh-what? No! Of course not!" said shima in unison_

 _"Uhm wh-why do you ask?" Shima asked. Yeah,why?_

 _"I see your face turn pink anytime your near him...so" What? Does shima like me?_

 _"Oh no...you saw wrong. I was probably just really hot that day... Ehehe" I raised an eyebrow_

 _"...okay...well I gotta go" Ayano said_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"So, Ayano, your saying Budo likes you"

"NOoOo I'm saying he likes puppies"

"Oh okay...LOL chill girlfriend I'm JK!"

"Ugh god you're so annoying"

"I know I can't stand it"

"The thing is...I kinda like him"

"More then senpai?"

"NO! I don't like him like THAT,"

"Well if things don't work out with Taro you can go out with him"

"Are you kidding? We are complete oposites he is so heroic and positive like you"

"UH! HOW DARE YOU"

"The ass got in the way of my killing Osana"

"But admit it was cuteee 3"

"Well if you like him so much why don't you MARRY him?"

"Why don't YOU marry him"

"BECAUSE I LOVE SENPAI!"

"okay"

"? Okay? That's it?"

"I'm hungry. Got any food?"

-_-|| "Help yourself, I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight bestie!"

"Don't make me kill you"

Oh my lord...what AM I going to do

* * *

 **YAY! What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH TO MEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY AFTER A LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG,** **LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG LONG,**

 **LONG,** **LONG LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG, LONG, LONG,**

 **LONG LONG, LONG,**

 ***breathes in***

 **LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG**

 **TIME,**

 **IT IS HERE!**

 **I bet you 5 bucks you didn't read all of the 'longs'.**

* * *

 **Ayano's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It read 5:30. I yawned and slowly got out of my warm bed being exposed to the cool morning air. As stretched and rubbed my eyes I walked towards my bathroom, switched on the light and brushed my teeth. I started a shower and once I stepped in a shiver went down my spine as my skin came in contact with the cold water.

"Ugh there is never warm water this house"

After my shower and after I got dressed I made some breakfast and began walking to school. When I got there it was 7:00 am.

"Hello!" A voice I knew to well said

"Ugh, not you again." It was my conscious. Seriously?

"Don't worry I'm here to help you win Senpai's heart!"

"How are you going to-?"

"That book Senpai was reading? Ancient. Greek. Mythology. You have some greek books in your locker, go pretend to drop them on him and he'll see you like things that he likes"

"That's not a bad idea but how do you know this? I notice the things you don't. Now go girl!"

"But what about Osana?"

"F*ck Osana, just do it!"

"Ugh, fine"

I grabbed some greek mythology books from my locker and began walking. 'I wonder were he could be' I looked around for Senpai until my foot hit something and I fell forward dropping all of my books everywhere and fell onto what I thought was the ground. I had opened my eyes to realize...IT. WAS. SENPAI. Immediately I scrambled to my feet.

"Uh, uh I- I"

"I'm sorry about that I didn't see were I was going."

"Um, no, it's okay my head was in the clouds too."

"Here let me help you pick up your books" I felt my face warm up.

"Th-thanks"

"You read ancient greek mythology?"

"Uh- kind of"

"That's great! Me too!" He smiled his beautiful smile

"Y-yeah..."

"Want to meet up and talk about it?" I stared blankly at him. Did he, my senpai, just ask me out? No, not possible. He just asked to meet up and maybe he didn't mean it...

"Oh! I-im sorry, I just feel kind of down lately and thought it would be nice to chat with someone. You know? But Im sorry for imposing"

"W-wait! No...it's fine. I would l-love to go with you to talk."

"That's great! What was your name by the way?" I smiled a huge smile. S-senpai was talking to me.

"I-it's Ayano, Ayano Aishi"

"Okay then Aishi-san, let's meet up at lunch by the east fountain!" He smiled while handing me my books and walking off.

"Well, what did I tell you?" None other than my conscience said. I just smiled. I am meeting up with Senpai.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Ayano Aishi. A sophomore from class 2-1. A girl whom he merely had a slight crush on had made him, the martial arts club leader and strongest boy in all Akademi High, go crazy. Not crazy as in Insane, crazy in love. Her soft rose smelling dark hair, her mysterious grey eyes, her milky soft pale skin, her beautiful strong and kind voice. Budo couldn't stand it. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to feel her soft cherry lips on his again. Sure, she wanted to kill Osana Najimi but thankfully she hadn't killed her. Though the strength and willpower Ayano had made her extremely attractive. He wondered if they were dating. Ayano had indeed kissed Budo, but she didn't confess anything. She left running. Budo wondered why. Was it something he did? Was it something about Taro? Or was it about Osana? Questions flooded through his brain. He decided to calm himself by releasing his emotions through Martial Arts.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ayano was content that she could finally be with her Senpai, but what would Budo say? Of course they weren't dating but Budo still had the illusion that Ayano was madly in love with him. Maybe he could use him as her toy, her little pet or slave. The girl smiled. She could seduce him into believing she loved him. She could just tell him that Taro was only helping her study history.

Ayano giggled.

Toying with Budo's emotions wasn't nice, then again Ayano isn't a nice girl. Being this way was her bread and butter. It brought her pleasure. Seeing such a tough person being weekend by a meer girl. She loved seeing someone in pain or at least being weak. Image how she would feel with senpai wrapped around her finger. Oh how lovely! Having him in such a way. Ayano couldn't take it anymore. She needed this pleasure. Of course she couldn't do it on her senpai...not yet at least. She could to it to Budo. As a practice dummy. Making him weak and vulnerable was her fuel. It made her feel alive.

As Ayano walked up the stairs she saw the boy leave the club room. Ayano grinned. It would make her feel so good to kill him but she needed him alive for now. He could be of could use to her.

"A-ayano! I didn't expect to see you here"

"Hey Budo!" She smiled a fake and forced smile when she really was broken inside.

Budo was so grateful that Ayano was there. He wanted her to be near her. To protect her. Oh, how he would love to feel her silky hair through his hands and touch her soft skin. Budo lusted for Ayano so badly. He thought about her all the time. He wanted her to be his. Budo mentally slapped himself trying to get rid of such thoughts.

"Uh...Ayano" Budo lowered his head slightly. "Can we meet up? Atfter school?"

"Um, sure! Come to my house after school" This was her chance, Budo will be at her house. He will be all hers. Her own little puppet.

 **Lunch**

Crunch, crunch! Went the gravel below Ayano's feet as she ran towards east fountain with her bento and some books in hand. She liked the sound of gravel being stepped on, it reminded her of bones breaking and crunching into dust. Ayano each time getting closer to the fountain went faster and faster. She was eager to meet up with her treasured senpai. Finally, she made it, out of breath...but she made it.

No one...

No one was there. She stared blankly at the fountain. Her pupils shrank. She was mortified. Until, she heard it. She heard his soft mellow and irresistible voice.

"Aishi-chan! Sorry I'm late! I hope I didn't keep you waiting!"

* * *

 **WELL! That's it for now! Thanks for reading! Stuff will get juicier the further you read. MUAHAHHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD ITS BEEN MONTHS! But im still alive...hehe sorta. BUT IM SOOO SORRY. School started piling up and stuff and I got very lazy. Any who, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"O-of course not!"

"Sorry again Aishi-chan, a friend needed some advice. Anyway, I see you brought the books!"

"Y-yeah, so we can talk about then y'know?"

"Yep!"

"H-hey um Yamada-kun, where's your bento?"

"Call me Taro, its okay I don't mind and I guess I forgot it at my house" The boy said sweat dropping and scratching the back of his head

"Oh, you must be hungry though..."

"Nah, not really Im sure I won't die out if I don't eat lunch for a day." Taro smiled then Ayano heard the growling of his stomach.

"You sure about that?" Ayano giggled.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry."

"Here." Ayano offered the upperclassman some of her lunch. He stared at it. It certainly looked good.

"Oh no, I couldn't. You need to eat and like I said I can survive the day without lunch" Ayano was not convinced.

"It's fine. I made a lot actually. You can have the rest."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"No, Im just joking its for me"

"Wh-what?"

"Of course I'm sure dummy! J-just take it already"

"Oh r-right." The boy munched down the food.

"Aishi-chan you made this?"

"Yup. I sure did hehe"

"Woah, this is delicious. You honestly would make a great wife!" Ayano's cheeks warmed up. She was puzzled by the statement.

"OH UM. N-not like that! I mean...the food is super good." Taro said awkwardly

"Y-yeah it's okay"

The two high schoolers went on about chatting. Meanwhile in the martial arts club room the club members were having their lunch on the rooftop.

"Dude, BUDO, calm down jeez" Sho said "first off, I'm not your therapist, second, Im not your therapist and third IM NOT YOUR FUCKING THERAPIST"

"Okay, okay. I'm just worried. I don't know how to read girls. Ayano-chan is sending me mixed signals" Budo groaned. He certainly was, in a pickle.

"It will be alright" Sho said walking toward the roof railing. "but you better start making your moves quickly because 'can't even kill a fly' boy is hitting on your girl, right then and there" He said pointing to the fountain in which the couple was sitting on laughing and talking.

"Wh-what? TARO!? How dare he!" Budo exclaimed running to the railing.

"Haha." Sho laughed

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK." Budo balled his hands into fists. He leaned in to take a closer look.

"Oi, Budo watch it" Sho said grabbing onto the back part of Budo's shirt. "Do you WANT to fall to your death?"

"Ugh, no but dammit Taro."

* * *

 **Okay I know its super short BUT IM SORRY. I had tons of school work and stuff and I just wanted to let you peeps know that Im still alive :) Ill try and post by Sunday o3o**


End file.
